Kahoko's fiance
by APrincessThatNeedsNoPrince
Summary: Len finally realizes his feelings for Kaho. But what happens when Kaho's parents engage her to someone else? Will he fight for her or will he let her go?And will Kaho agree to the engagement?
1. The Announcement

**Chapter one: The announcement.**

**Summary: Len finally realizes his feelings for Kahoko. But what happens when Kaho's parents engage her to someone else? Will Len give Kaho away or will he fight for her and will Kaho return his feelings?**

Kahoko ran as fast as she could to school. "I gonna be so late," she panted. She

ran and reached the school just in time. Her friends Mio and Nao saw her and grinned.

"Ohayou Kaho-chan,"Mio and Nao grinned as they laughed at the sight of Kaho panting and sweating and looking as if she was gonna faint at any moment.

"Ohayou, Mio, Nao, she replied finally getting her breath back.

"Let me guess, you ran all the way here, didn't you?" Mio asked grinning.

"Uh yeah," Kaho replied, laughing.

The bell rang so they headed off to class. They were in the same class so they walked together. Class went by quickly and before they knew it, it was lunchtime.

"Class, I have an announcement," their teacher said." In the next few days a transfer student will come into this class, so please be nice and make him feel welcome. His name is Nikko Suzuki. He is transferring from America."

Kaho gasped so loud the whole class all looked at her. "Is there a problem, Hino-san," the teacher asked. Kaho blushed when she noticed the whole class staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, well no, but I uh know Nikko very well and I uh have known him since I was a child. We were uh best friends," Kaho stuttered nervously.

"Well in that case, when he comes he will sit next to you. Do you mind showing him around the school when he comes?" the teacher asked.

"No, of course not," Kaho said.

"Thank you Hino-san," he replied.

The bell rang. "Dismissed."

Kaho, Mio and Nao got their food and found a table where Amou, Fuyuumi, Shimizu, Tsuchiura, Hihara. Yunoki was at another table with his fan girls around him.

"Hi, Kaho-chan," Hihara said with his mouth full.

"Hihara-sempai, please eat with your mouth closed," Kaho said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Hihara said, blushing.

"It's not like you guys to be sitting in one table together," Kaho said. "Is there anything wrong? She asked worried.

"Amou called us here," Tsuchiura said.

"Relax guys, nothing's wrong. But I want to request something from all of you." Amou grinned.

"What is it Amou-sempai?" Shimizu asked sleepily.

"I can't believe none of you remembered my birthday," Amou said putting on a playful sad face.

"Oh! Is today your birthday Amou-san. We're so sorry. We didn't know." Kaho said. "How can we make it up to you?"

"Just come with me to the new teashop in town after school today, okay?"

"Sure," everyone said except for Kaho.

"Kaho-chan aren't you coming?" Hihara asked.

"I would love to come but I've got practice with Tsukimori-kun and I don't have a gift." Kaho replied sadly.

"Don't worry about the gift Kaho-chan. And as for the practice can't you cancel it just for today. Oh and can you please try to get Tsukimori to come. That would be a perfect gift." Amou said grinning.

"Well because it's your birthday I'll try. Even though getting Tsukimori-kun to come will be practically impossible."

Amou laughed. "Thanks, Kaho-chan." They continued on chattering until lunch ended. All day Kaho couldn't think of anything but Nikko's transfer. She was surprised because he didn't tell her. They talked to each other almost every day. Both of their parents often gave out to them because calling from America to Japan was expensive.

She also remembered her conversation with her parents yesterday.

Flashback

"_Kaho we need to tell you something tomorrow." Her dad had said._

"_Why not tell me now?" she asked had asked._

"_Well, someone will be visiting us tomorrow and he will talk to you about it." Her mom had replied._

"_Its about your future."_

Kaho was curious to find out about who was coming and the conversation about her future._ I wonder what they want to talk about._ She thought.

The bell for going home interrupted her thoughts. "See you guys later." Kaho said.

"See you at the teashop Kaho," Nao said.

"Good luck with Tsukimori-kun," Mio giggled.

Kaho rolled her eyes and headed to the practice rooms in the music department.

"You're late." Tsukimori said with his arms folded.

"Sorry Tsukimori, but can we please cancel today's practice." Kaho said nervously. She was scared of how he would react.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, um you see, its Amou-san's birthday today and she wants to celebrate it in the new teashop and she wants you to come too." Kaho said.

"Just this once, I'll let you miss practice but I'm not going with you." He said coldly.

"Tsukimori-kun, please come. It's her birthday and I know it's important to her. Kaho said sadly.

"Alright."

Kaho widened her eyes sighed, relieved. She didn't know he would give in so easily.

They walked to the teashop together. Their friends who were sitting at a nearby table widened their eyes. Kaho and Len walked over to them.

"Whoa, Kaho-chan. Do you have magic powers or something? How did you get Ice cube to come? Tsuchiura obviously said.

Len glared at him.

"Hey guys, no fighting. It's Amou-san's birthday." Kaho said nervously. She felt awkward standing in between the guys.

"She's right, it's a birthday so lets celebrate!" Hihara said.

And they did. They ate, they sang and they chattered. But through it all Tsuchiura and Tsukimori glared at each other for the whole celebration.

When it was time to leave, they all walked home together except for Yunoki

who had a car waiting for him. They headed to Kaho's house first because it was the nearest.

When they got there someone opened her front door. It was Kaho's mother.

"Thank you for walking her home." She said, smiling.

"No problem," they replied except for Tsukimori who kept silent.

It suddenly started raining heavily. "Goodness, everyone head inside. You might catch a cold." Kaho's mom said.

They all went inside hurriedly. When they went inside Kaho's mom lead them to the living room. "You should all stay here until that rain stops. I'll make you all tea. Make yourselves comfortable," she said kindly.

"Thank you Mrs Hino." Hihara said.

She smiled and was about to turn her back to go to the kitchen when she remembered something. "Kaho your father and our guests will be arriving soon. Go get dressed."

"Oh do you have guests, Mrs Hino. We're really sorry for being here," Tsuchiura said.

"Oh its alright. I want you to meet them too. We will also be announcing something about Kaho and you will be the first to know." She smiled and left the room.

"Do you know what your mum's talking about, Kaho-sempai?" Fuyuumi asked.

"Well yesterday they said they were going to talk to me about my future?" Kaho said, feeling the eyes of everyone there.

"Oh is it about a job, a fiancé?" Amou asked excitedly.

The boys-Hihara, Tsuchiura and Tsukimori- stiffened.

"I don't know." Kaho said blushing.

Amou kept asking her questions when a doorbell interrupted her.

Kaho relieved that that she was released from Amou went to answer it. She knew it was her dad and their guests. Her dad was the one who collected them from the airport. Normally her dad would just walk in but the door was locked and he forgot his key.

She also knew all of her friends [including Len] were right behind her wanting to see who they were.

She opened the door and there stood before her was her father, Mr and Mrs Suzuki and of course standing there beside them was a handsome young man with short black hair, gorgeous blue eyes and muscular body was none other then Nikko Suzuki.


	2. Reunion

Kaho felt tears in her eyes when she saw Nikko there smiling at her. She missed him so much and was so upset when she found out that he had to go to America because of his father's business.

She couldn't hold back. She walked over to where he was standing [even though she was well aware of everyone staring at her] and embraced him. He hugged her back. They didn't care everyone was staring at them. Hihara, Tsuchiura and Tsukimori were all jealous at seeing the one they loved in another man's arms. They finally let go. "Lets head inside before we get soaked." Kaho's dad and Nikko's parents watched the whole scene and just smiled. Kaho's mum went out of the kitchen and saw it too. Both of their parents just smiled.

They all went inside. Everyone went into the living room and settled down. Kaho's mum got the tea and settled it on the table in the middle of the room. All around the table was three long sofas. They had a big living room.

The parents started chatting immediately. The teenagers went to sit in the two sofas. Fuyuumi, Shimizu, Tsukimori, Hihara Mio, Nao and Amou were in one sofa. There was no room left on that sofa but Tsuchiura didn't feel very comfortable sitting next to Nikko and Kaho at another sofa so he sat at the edge of the sofa where the concourse participants and Amou were sitting.

Amou quickly fired questions at Kaho and Nikko. "So Kaho-chan introduce us."

"Well this is Nikko Suzuki. And Nikko these are my friends from school. Introduce yourselves guys."

"Hi! I'm Hihara Kazuki. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Tsuchiura Ryoutarou."

All of them introduced themselves except for Len.

"Hey Kaho what about him? The guy with the blue hair?" Nikko asked.

Kaho laughed, "Oh that's Tsukimori-kun."

Mio suddenly remembered something. "Wait, are you transferring to Seiso class 2-2."

"Yeah, I'm the new transfer student. Oh yeah Kaho told me that she met most of you through some sort of concourse at Seiso."

They all told him about what they played and about how the concourse went.

"Tell us more about yourself Suzuki-san." Amou said with her said pen and notebook ready.

"Uh well, I'm 17 years old. I'm half American and half Japanese. And I love music?" he wasn't sure what to say

"Do you play an instrument, Suzuki-san?" Shimizu asked quite slowly.

"Actually, I play the same instrument as Kaho and Tsukimori-san. I play the violin."

Amou squealed excitedly and everyone looked at her. "Suzuki-san, have you ever heard about the Violin Romance?"

"Yeah I have."

"So, do you think Kaho and you could end up together."

Both of them blushed. "Well I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. He said.

Amou squealed again. "What do you mean by that? We all thought you were only close childhood friends?"

The parents were listening and they finally decided to tell them.

"Actually that's what we all wanted to tell you about." Nikko's mum said.

All the teenagers looked at them in confusion.

"Kaho, Nikko you both know that your fathers' are presidents of two very powerful companies in Japan right." Nikko's mum said.

Both nodded. "Well to join the two companies together an heir to one company has to marry the heir of another."

They all realized what they meant. Kaho and Nikko were just surprised and thought it had to be their older sister and brother who had to marry because they were the oldest.

"So does onee-san have to marry Nikko's brother? Kaho asked.

"No honey, we meant you and Nikko." Kaho's dad said

The whole group of teenagers gasped. The girls were happy for Kaho but the boys were drowning in their anger and jealousy.

"But, mother they are the first born and they are the first heirs." Nikko said, very shocked.

"I know sweetheart but they aren't close at all. I don't think they even remember each other and it would be unfair to put them in an engagement with someone they hardly know. But you and Kaho-chan are different. You were like lovers all ready when you were 8 years old. You were together all the time, hugged the other one when they were crying or scared, walked each other home and even gave a goodnight kiss to each other when you were ten. I even remember you getting jealous when you saw Kaho-chan getting close with another boy." Their mums giggled and their dads smiled.

Kaho and Nikko blushed hard at seeing their friends hearing this information.

The boys were gloomy, angry, and jealous with miserable faces. The girls giggled and Amou wrote every piece of information down.

"Kaho, Nikko, just see if it will work okay? And if you really hate the idea you can tell us and we'll cancel it." His mum said.

Kaho looked at Nikko and Nikko looked back. They nodded. The other boys were shocked at seeing Kaho agreeing to it. The girls were just happy.

Kaho's mum looked at Kaho's friends and smiled. They noticed and looked back.

"That's what we wanted to announce. You are the first to know that Kahoko and Nikko are officially engaged."

**Hey guys! Major cliffie huh? Hope you are enjoying my first story on fanfiction. I know its not much but its the best i can do. I'll try and update soon. Reviews would help to fuel me up with the energy to write. And thank you so much to people who added this story to their favorites and to those who reviewed. :D Hope ya enjoyed this chapter! See ya!**


	3. When they were young

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. School had me so busy. Sports day, school tour, tests. Thank you so much to those you reviewed or put this story on their favourites. It really means a lot to me that people actually read my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda Doro.**

The news spread around the whole school, even the music department because of a certain journalist.

Kaho and Nikko walked to school silently. They didn't really know what to say after last night. It was quite awkward. They got to class just in time. Too early actually, because the moment they got inside the classroom the teacher wasn't there yet so everyone crowded around them and asked them questions.

"Ne, are you the new transfer student?" Someone asked Nikko.

"Yeah, I'm Nikko Suzuki." He smiled.

The girls squealed and swooned at him.

Kaho giggled at him. She had to admit Nikko looked gorgeous when he smiled. She remembered him smiling when they were young and he looked really cute with dimples. Now he had none but he still looked really cute.

"Hino-san, is it true?" Another one asked.

"What's true?" She asked, confused.

"Are you and Suzuki-san really engaged?" a girl asked.

Some of the girls were glaring. Some looked happy.

Kaho and Nikko blushed. They wondered how they found out. Then Kaho's eyes narrowed. _Amou-san is so dead, _she thought.

But before they could answer the teacher walked in. Everyone rushed to their seats, except Nikko.

"Ah, Suzuki-san, its seems you have arrived earlier than expected." The teacher smiled at him. "You may introduce yourself."

He turned to the class and smiled again. Some girls tried to stifle their squeals and failed. The teacher glared at them.

"My name is Nikko Suzuki. I'm 17 years old and I'm half American and half Japanese."

"Sensei, do you mind if we ask him some questions about himself?" A girl asked the teacher.

"I don't mind, as long as it's okay with Suzuki-kun." The teacher replied.

"It's fine with me." He replied.

The girls all started asking him questions. Some were sensible ones. Most of them were pretty silly. Some asking what his email address was, his phone number or even where he lived.

"Suzuki-kun, are you single?" A girl suddenly asked him.

"Uh well, sort of, not really." He replied. Then he met Kaho's eyes. Her eyebrows were raised and she had an amused look on her face. "No I'm not single."

Another nosy girl asked, "Is it true you are engaged to Hino-san?"

Everyone stared at Nikko expectantly. Most of the girls were praying for him to say no.

Kaho blushed scarlet.

Nikko stayed calm and answered them.

"Yes, it is true that I am engaged to Hino Kahoko. But may I ask, how did you find out?" He asked.

The girls gasped and glared at Kahoko. Mio, Nao, Kaho and Nikko sighed.

Some of the guys were getting bored. Kaji who was sitting next to Kahoko clenched his fists. He was very angry and jealous. _Since when have they been engaged? _He thought angrily.

A girl recovered from her shock and handed him a school newspaper. The headline was _THE VIOLIN ROMANCE HAS COME TRUE!_ Written by Amou Nami.

There was a huge picture of Kahoko and him the night before. They were smiling at each other. It told the whole story of the night before. About Kaho and his father's business joining and how to do that. It explained the headline too. It said Kaho and Nikko were both engaged and they both played the violin.

The teacher decided to interrupt their questionnaire for Nikko.

"Class, we have to start the lesson. You can ask your questions at recess. And anyway, you're prying into Hino-san's and Suzuki-san's life. What their families decide to do is their decision." She said.

She had read the school newspaper too.

The girls looked down ashamed and muttered apologies.

"Suzuki-san, you may sit next to Hino-san." The teacher said.

He walked up to his seat and sat down. He turned and smiled at Kahoko.

She smiled back. The teacher babbled on about the lesson.

Kaho and Nikko didn't really listen. They were remembering bits of their childhood.

Flashback

This happened 6 years ago. Both of them were only 11 years old and they were in middle school. It was Sports day.

"Hey Kaho, are you ready for me to beat you at the race?" Nikko asked, grinning.

Kaho rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I'll win this year."

Nikko laughed. "Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. Last year you came third last. I came first."

Kaho pouted. "Show off."

Nikko kept on laughing. All around was their school, preparing and watching the race. At the moment part of Kaho and Nikko's class, the fifth grade, were racing.

The race ended and a boy called Ken, a close friend of Kaho's won first place.

Kaho jumped up from the grass Nikko and her were sitting on and cheered.

"Yay, go Ken! You did it!" She grinned and cheered.

Ken walked over to where she was and grinned. They high fived.

"You were great Ken! I can't believe you won first place! I'm so happy for you." She said excitedly. She gave him a hug.

Nikko was irritated when he saw that, though he didn't know why.

"Thanks Kaho." He said when she pulled away. "Nikko-kun, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No." He muttered.

"That's good. Anyway good luck in your race Kaho, Nikko." He said

Kaho smiled. " Thanks Ken."

Then they heard their names being called.

"Oh, its our turn to race, Nikko. Lets go. See you later Ken." She said as she and Nikko walked up to where they had to race.

The rest of the fifth grade got ready. When they heard the whistle blow, they raced up to the finish line.

Kaho ran as fast as she could. Nikko ran as fast too.

People were starting to go ahead of Kaho. Nikko had no problem staying at the front of everyone, which meant he was winning.

Kaho was determined. When she wanted to achieve something. She did everything she could and tried her hardest to get it.

Her determination paid off. She came second place. Nikko, of course came first.

Then the final came. The final was when people who came first and second in the last race, raced against each other.

Kaho raced against the winners in the fifth grade. The fifth grade and some other classes got split up for the race because there were too many people in it.

So that meant there were 2 first place winners [Nikko and Ken] and 2 second place winners {Kaho and a girl called Aya] from the fifth grade.

The four of them raced. This time Nikko came first, Ken came second, Kaho came third and Aya came fourth.

There were trophies for first and second. And there were medals for third and fourth.

"Oh well, at least I got to the final and came third." Kaho said. "Hey Nikko, Ken, Aya-chan, congratulations."

They all congratulated each other. The other sports came. Nikko and Kaho were together for the three-legged race.

While they were racing, Kaho accidentally tripped over a small rock.

"Ow." Kaho and Nikko said. When she fell down, of course he did too because their feet were tied together.

Nikko just got scratched a little on his leg. All around them people were racing to get to the finish line.

"Kaho, your knee is cut. Lets go to the bathroom. That needs to be treated. C'mon, it's bleeding a lot already." Nikko said worriedly.

"I-I'm fine." She said, trying not to cry.

Nikko ignored her. He untied the thin rope around their feet.

He pulled her up and put his arm around her. She leaned a little into him and she limped. She was glad he was there to help her walk. She couldn't really walk properly. She cut her knee really hard on a sharp rock next to the one she tripped over.

They got permission from a teacher to go to the bathroom. They walked in and found no one else there.

There was a chair there for some reason and Nikko made her sit on it.

He wetted a tissue and pressed it against her knee. He treated the wound.

Kaho couldn't hold the tears in any longer. The tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't bear the pain any longer.

Nikko put a bandage on her knee and looked up at her. He was shocked to see her crying.

"Kaho, don't cry. The pain will go away soon." He soothed her, as he gently wiped away her tears.

Kaho managed to stop the tears. Nikko smiled. "I knew you were stronger than that." He teased her.

Kaho laughed and she stood up carefully. She hugged him. "Thank you for taking care of me." He hugged back and smiled.

She pulled away and grinned. " Lets go, I might still be able to play some of the sports." She said happily.

They went out of the bathroom and joined their class for the next sport.

"You're still as clumsy as ever, Kahoko." Nikko said as he shook his head and laughed.

End Flashback

Kaho smiled as she remembered that. The bell interrupted her daydreams.

"Hey Kaho-chan, Suzuki-san, lets go get lunch," Mio said.

They both nodded and headed to the cafeteria with Mio and Nao.

They got lunch and sat a table where, Tsuchiura, Amou, Yunoki [for once free from his fan girls] Fuyuumi, Shimizu and Hihara.

"Yunoki-sempai, what are you doing here?" Mio asked

"I wanted to meet the new transfer student, who is also known as Hino-san's fiancé." He said, with his fake charming smile Kaho knew so well.

Kaho blushed again and Nikko chuckled.

"So, the whole school knows huh? Anyway, my name is Nikko Suzuki." He said.

Yunoki introduced himself too.

"Amou-san, you were the one who wrote and published the newspaper, weren't you?" Kaho asked.

"Yup, I did it." Amou said proudly.

Kaho sighed. She knew there was no point in arguing.

The rest of the school day flew by. Tsukimori and Kaho had no practice today.

It was time to go home. Kaho waved by to her friends and walked home with Nikko.

Len was practicing on the rooftop and he watched Nikko and Kaho walking together, laughing. He's eyes narrowed.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. He couldn't practice properly either. He's mind kept wandering to Kaho and Nikko.

When he found out they were engaged, he felt something painful in his heart.

He felt angry just watching them together. He didn't really know what all that meant.

Then he realised something. He thought: _No, it's not possible! It can't be true. I-It can't be. _Then he sighed. "But, it is." He said out loud. "I love her"

Sorry, it so long. I wanted this chapter to be more about Kaho and Nikko. I'll try to put more of the other characters and Len in the next chapter. I'll try to update soon too. Please review. Reviews make me happy and update faster. And thank you to all those who read this. Btw the correct way to pronounce Nikko's name is Neeko. ^_^ See ya in the next chapter!


	4. Lips

**I am sooooo sorry for updating so late. I've been so busy with school but now that's it summer vacation I can write all I want. Yay! Okay, before we start I need to say a few things. First of all thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and read this story.**

**And second of all if you haven't read the last chapter the correct way to pronounce Nikko's name is NEEKO, 'kay? Anyway lets start the story! Here we go!**

Chapter 4: Lips

Kaho and Nikko walked to school as usual, talking about random things. They avoided talking about the engagement of course.

They met Mio and Nao, and the four of them walked to class. School went by without anything interesting happening.

The bell rang for going home. "Kaho-chan can you and Nikko-san come to the teashop with us? I'm starting to miss the Strawberry Delight ice cream." Mio said as Nao rolled her eyes.

The four of them were walking out of class. But before Kaho could answer they heard the principal's voice coming from the speaker.

They knew he was speaking through a microphone from his office.

"The following people who are called please proceed to the office. Yunoki Azuma-kun, Hihara Kazuki-kun, Tsukimori Len-kun, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou-kun, Hino Kahoko-san, Fuyuumi Shoko-san and Shimizu Keiichi-kun."

"Seems like another concourse or concert, huh Kaho-chan?" Nao chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry guys, I can't come with you. Have fun Mio, Nao, Nikko." Kaho replied.

"Bye Kaho," Mio and Nao said as they headed to the shop.

"Bye Kahoko. Tell what they said tomorrow. Be careful going home 'kay?" Nikko said as he followed Mio and Nao.

Kaho nodded and waved. Then she ran to the principal's office because she took her time saying bye to her friends. It's been ten minutes since the announcement.

Everyone stared at her as she entered the office, panting.

She blushed and took her sit next to Fuyuumi in front of the principal and his desk.

"As you all know, there will be a party held in the school to celebrate the school's 50th anniversary and there will be special guests coming, Kazuya Sato the founder of the school and his family, businesses that support the school such as the Hayashi company, Suzuki group, the Hino Group and a few more." The principal said.

The concourse participants' eyes widened except for Kahoko's of course.

"Wait, do you mean Kaho-chan's and Suzuki-san's families' company, principal Kimura?" Hihara said what they were all thinking.

"Yes, I meant Hino-san's family's company, Hihara-kun" He replied.

"Anyway there will also be a representative coming for the concourse participants. She is from a music college called ACOM or otherwise known as the Akashi College of Music. They will hold a small competition just for the concourse participants and the winner will get a full scholarship to ACOM." The principal said.

Some of them gasped. Kaho was quite shocked.

"The party will be held next week. Be prepared and good luck students." The principal smiled. "You may now go home."

They all walked out of the room.

"I can't wait till next week!" Kazuki was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

Hino chuckled. "I've heard of ACOM before. They say it's a very prestigious school. "

"Yes Hino-san, you're right. Most elite music students go there." Yunoki said.

"Hmmm, so most rich kids go there huh?" Tsuhiura said.

They kept on talking about it.

"I wonder why only the concourse participants." Kaho said.

"Kaho sempai, I think that every year they do that. Concourse participants get that opportunity." Fuuyumi.

They kept on talking. Then Len suddenly walked away.

"Oi Tsukimori!" Tsuchiura said.

Of course he ignored him.

"Hino-san lets go." He said.

"Where are you guys going Kaho-chan?" Kazuki asked.

"Oh um I'm so sorry Tsukimori-kun, I forgot all about it. Sorry guys I gotta go. We have practice today." She said as she ran after him to the practice rooms.

They all waved bye and went home.

Practice rooms.

"Hino that's not proper posture!" Tsukimori said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, um." She started panicking. She forgot what he said was the proper posture. She moved this way and that with her violin. _Um what did he say again about the right posture. Come on, think Kahoko. What did he say? Oh no! _She thought.

Len sighed. "He walked over to her. He propered it but that meant touching her arms, hands and her back.

At this point Kaho looked like a red tomatoe.

Len raised his eyebrows at her face. "Something wrong Hino?" he asked, amused.

"Uh no, of course not Tsukimori-kun." She stuttered.

"What are you playing for next week?" he asked as they kept on practicing.

"Oh that. I'm not very sure yet. Do you have one already Tsukimori-kun?" She asked.

"No." He said.

They kept on practicing for at least too hours until Kahoko felt like her arms would fall off if she practiced anymore.

"Uh is it okay if uh, um we stop practicing now?" she asked.

Tsukimori (shockingly) chuckled at her nervous, scared and tired face.

Kaho was shocked. "Are you okay Tsukimori-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. We're practicing tomorrow for the party. You better not be late Hino." Tsukimori said.

"Okay. Bye Tsukimori-kun! See you tomorrow." She said cheerfully.

She was about to skip to the door but she suddenly tripped over her own feet.

"Aaaaaagh! She screamed as she started falling down. She was about to fall down when she felt strong arms grab her waist.

Len acted on instinct. The idea of Kaho getting hurt made him angry. And she wasn't just going to fall on the ground but she might have hit her head at the edge of the grand piano, which was right next to her.

Unfortunately Kaho's fall was too low too catch properly, so they both ended up falling. But Len ended up on top of her.

They were both so shocked that they couldn't move for a moment. It wasn't that falling on top of each other was a big deal; I mean it could happen to anyone. But the worst thing was that when they fell their lips brushed against each other. They stared at each other's eyes, shocked.

Oh no! What do I do? This bad, this is really bad. My lips . . .against his . . . I'm the worst person ever. I already have a fiancé. Kaho thought frantically and dreamily.

"_Her lips were so soft and her eyes are so beautiful . . . Wait what am I thinking?_ Len mentally slapped himself._ She already has a fiancé._ When he remembered that, he got angry and got up.

Kaho got up quickly too. They both got their things, nervous to speak.

"I apologise Hino-san. Forgive my clumsiness." Len was back to his polite, cold again. He bowed formally and left.

Kaho sighed and walked home too.

"Hey Kaho!" someone said. " Don't think I didn't see that."

Wow major cliffhanger huh? See who it is in the next chapter. Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter. If anyone is out of character please tell me. I want to see if I can change them if they are OOC. Any hope you guys' review. Remember review fuels up the energy to right for an author. Hee hee! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!


	5. My heart will go on

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry for updating late. Note: This story will be updated at irregular times. Sorry! But don't worry I hate authors who update like after 2-3 months so I'll try to update soon. Thank you so much to those who reviewed. Anyway lets get on with the story!**

**Note: I'm repeating this until everyone gets the message: Nikko's name is pronounced NEEKO. Okay let's start!**

"Hey Kaho, don't think I didn't see that! Someone behind her said and chuckled.

Kaho gasped and turned around but the person fled as soon as he or she appeared.

Kaho moaned. "Oh God, I'm so dead. But who was that? If this leaks out to the school I'll never hear the end of it, especially from Amou-san.

At that thought she groaned even more.

"Well, no point in standing here moaning. I need to find a piece to play for next week." At that she sighed and walked home.

School the next day~

Kaho was practicing on the rooftop when she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw Amou.

"Hi Amou-san! Is something wrong?" Kaho asked putting her violin down.

"Come on Kaho-chan! The principal's announcing something! Quick, lets go!" She said as she quickly ran down the stairs, knowing Kaho was right behind her.

They got there just in time. "Next week, along with the party in the school, there will also be a dance. All classes will be cancelled and you may come to school dressed in normal clothes. You can bring your clothes for the dance to school or you can go to school in them. The dance will be held in the gym. Don't worry the student council will organise it to make it look good. Well that's all for now students, carry on." The principal said.

"You know what that means Kaho-chan," Amou asked her with a sly glint in her eyes.

"Um what does it mean Amou-san?" Kaho asked.

"We have to get dates to dance with." She said laughing.

"Um, I don't know Amou-san." Kaho said nervously.

"Oh come on Kaho-chan. It will be fun." Amou said.

"But what are we going to wear?" She asked.

"We're going dress shopping today with Fuyuumi-chan." Amou said in a tone that said, "Don't argue with me or you will regret it".

"Besides Kaho-chan, you have lots of boys to choose from." Amou said laughing again.

"What are you talking about Amou-san?" Kaho asked blushing.

They argued a bit about it and went to class.

When the concourse boys, Kaji and Nikko heard about the dance, they knew they had to make a move on her before anybody else.

Everyone knew those boys liked her; Kaho was just a little dense when it came to the matters of the heart.

Rooftop~

Kaho was practicing her violin again when she heard footsteps _again. _She sighed.

Its not like Kaho hated people interrupting her practice or anything but she had already tried to practice on the rooftop about 2 times and once in the practice rooms.

Every time she did Tsuchiura, Kaji and Hihara came in and all started talking at the same time. They looked like they just raced each other, trying to get to her. And every time she was saved by the school bell.

She turned around and was glad when she didn't see three boys nearly collapsing because they were so out of breath.

Instead she saw a tall gorgeous boy. Black hair, piercing beautiful blue eyes, and a smile that would melt girls' hearts. A smile just for Kahoko.

Kaho smiled at him. "Hey Nikko! (Pronounced NEEKO)

"Hey Kaho. I've been watching you today." Nikko said as he chuckled.

"Its not funny." Kaho said.

"Yeah sure. So what was it that Tsuchiura, Kaji and Hihara were asking you huh?" He asked still chuckling a bit.

"I couldn't really understand what they were saying. They were all talking at the same time." She frowned at the memory.

"Well it's not too hard to figure out what they were trying to ask you. The dance. It's quite obvious." He said.

Kaho blushed. "Nikko, you know that they were not asking about the dance! And anyway I need to practice for next week." She said. She didn't mean to sound a little angry but she really did need to practice. And she was getting tired from all the interruptions.

"Alright. But what are you playing for next week." He asked.

"Well, I can't find a piece. There are so many to choose from." Kaho said.

"Kahoko I know you're nervous but you don't need to be really. Your violin music is beautiful." Nikko soothed her.

"Thanks." Kaho said blushing. "But when did you hear me?" She asked.

He chuckled again. "Oh, I followed those 3 up here. I heard you playing before they came in. It was beautiful." He said smiling.

Kaho smiled back and she noticed Nikko was holding his violin case.

"Nikko, can you play something for me on your violin? I haven't heard you play in years." Kaho said.

He smiled. "Of course. What do you want me to play?" He asked.

Kaho thought about. "Um, can you play canon for me? I really like that piece." She asked.

"Sure." He said, as he got out his violin and positioned it on his shoulder.

In the next moment, the sound of beautiful music filled the air. Kaho smiled as she closed her eyes to listen to it more intently with no distractions.

The music was filled with passion, happiness, but most of all . . . love.

She opened her eyes when it finished. "You're wonderful Nikko!" She said.

"Thanks Kaho!" He replied.

"It was beautiful. You've really grown since then. From the clumsy little boy to a confident young man." Kaho said and she laughed when Nikko frowned.

"So anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kaho said.

Nikko suddenly looked nervous. "Uh, um, Kaho, will you go to the dance with me?" He asked nervously.

Kaho laughed at his nervousness and walked over to him. She knew if it was some other guy that asked her, she'd be stuttering her tongue off and blushing until she was the same shade of her hair. But it was just Nikko, her best friend. She was herself around him.

"Of course." She smiled.

Nikko sighed in relief. "Well let's go downstairs. We've stayed out here long enough. The bell for home rang an hour ago. You don't have practice with Tsukimori-san today do you? Nikko asked, oblivious to Kaho's blush as she remembered what had passed between them.

"Um no." She said.

"Oh ok. So what are you doing this afternoon?" He asked.

"Oh I'm going dress shopping with Amou-san and Fuyuumi-chan." She replied.

"Mind if I come?" He asked.

Kaho giggled. "Nikko are you okay? You _hate _shopping!" She said, remembering all the times he threw a tantrum whenever he's mom made him go shopping. He was only seven then anyway.

"Yeah but I want to see your dress!" He replied.

"Fine you can come but you're not allowed see the dress until the day of the dance!" She said firmly.

Nikko tried to argue but Kaho was very firm.

He gave up and while they passed the principal's office, he stopped walking.

"Kaho, if you want we can do a duet so that you won't be too nervous up on the stage. Only if you want to you." He said, sincerely.

Kaho's eyes lit up. "Really? You'll do a duet with me?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"Ok, I'd love to do a duet! Let's talk to the principal about it!" She said happily.

They talked to the principal and there was no problem. The principal warned them, though, that they would be tested on the harmony of the violins.

"What should we play though?" Kaho asked them.

"Well, they said we could choose any piece. They said it doesn't have to be a classic." He replied thoughtfully.

"So that means it can be a modern song but the song is in violin version." She said.

"Yeah." He replied.

They walked home silently, thinking about what song could be good.

"Hey, I really love this song. It's called _My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. _It's in English of course but someone translated it to Japanese. I really like it!" Kaho said.

"Ok, then we'll play that song then." Nikko ( Pronounced NEEKO) "Can you sing it for me Kaho-chan?" Nikko asked.

Kaho blushed." Nikko, you know I don't like singing in front of people." She said.

"Aw come on! It's only me. You don't have to be nervous. Please." He pleaded.

"Ok, but I'm not singing while we're walking." She said. "Let's go to my house today." She said.

"Ok." He said.

When they got there Nikko's parents were there too.

"Mom, Dad, what are you both doing here?" Nikko asked.

"Oh, Miyu-chan (Kahoko's mother) invited us for dinner." His mom said smiling.

Their parents were sitting in the kitchen, talking.

"Okay, we don't want to disturb you Auntie so we'll be down in time for dinner. We have some things we need to do." Kaho said.

"Oh sure Kaho-chan. You children go ahead." Nikko's mom said.

"They both went to Kaho's room. They started searching on the internet the music sheet for the song. They found it.

"Kaho can you sing for me now." Nikko asked.

"Sure." She replied.

She started singing:

_My Heart Will Go on By Celine Dion_

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you _

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you _

_One true time I hold to_

_In my we'll always go on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_And I know that my heart will go on and on_

While she was singing Nikko was mesmerized. She didn't sing it like Celine Dion. Her voice wasn't high enough for the last part so she sang the song her own way. She sang softly and beautifully. Through out her performance her eyes were closed.

_She's so beautiful. I love her so much. I will tell her my feelings but if someone else wants her I'm going to fight for her. I love her. But if she's happy with someone else then I'll let her go. All I want is for her to be happy. Even if it isn't me that makes her happy I'll always love her. And I will protect her no matter what. _Nikko thought.

When Kaho opened her eyes she heard clapping. She saw Nikko smiling at her and clapping.

"That was amazing Kahoko!" He said.

Before she could reply, she heard her mom's voice calling her and Nikko for dinner.

They both smiled at each other and headed downstairs.

**I am so sorry for this being so Kaho and Nikko only! But I took away Len's name with Kaho at the top of the page. Now it only says Kahoko. I'm sorry but I'm really starting to like Nikko a lot! You can tell me who you want Kaho with in a review or you can vote on the poll on my profile page! Thanks to all those reviewed but I get really annoyed sometimes because lots of people favourite it and don't even review! Just a few simple words on it like a simple good job would be ok! See ya in the next chapter!**


	6. Now or never

**I am sooooooo sorry for this being so late! School was so busy! Tests, homework, projects HELP! I am so incredibly sorry for being three months late! I still hope you guys read it! And I hope you enjoy!**

"So where are you too heading off to?" Kahoko's mom asked as they ate their dinner.

"Um, there's a school dance coming up so we're shopping for the clothes," Kaho replied.

Both sets of parents looked at each other.

"Well honey, in the Hino family, things have been passed down from mother to daughter and father to son. The dress I wore from my first dance has been passed down in the Hino family for over six generations. And it's now my turn to pass it down to you." Her mom said.

Kaho smiled excitedly. "Can I see it after dinner mom?" She asked.

Her mom smiled back. "Of course darling."

"Nikko we have the same tradition in our family. We have your tuxedo prepared. I used it on my first dance too. It's been in the Suzuki family for over 3 generations." His father said.

Nikko smiled." Can't wait to see it dad." He replied.

After dinner Kaho called Amou to tell her she couldn't make it to the planned shopping trip.

"What do you mean you can't make it?" Amou yelled over the phone.

Kaho had to hold the phone away from her ear because she was so loud.

"Amou-san I'm really sorry! It's just that mom already had a dress ready for me and a tuxedo for Nikko!"

"Really? Okay then! I can't wait to see the dress at the dance! Bye Kaho! And don't worry I have Fuyuumi-chan with me! Bye!" Then she hung up.

Kaho sighed and went over to Nikko who sat on her bed watching the whole conversation, amused.

"Come on, let's go see the dress and tuxedo they have for us!" She said and grabbed his hand. They made their way to the parents who were chatting in the living room.

"Hey mom sorry for interrupting but is it okay if we see the clothes now?" Kaho asked.

"Sure hon." Her mom said as she along with Nikko's mom led the two teenagers upstairs. The 2 dads decided to stay downstairs because clothes were more of a woman's sort of thing. Not a man's.

Both moms took out a big box from a big wardrobe. "Mom why isn't the tuxedo at our house?" Nikko asked curiously.

"Oh we wanted to keep the too pieces of clothing together. Kind of like a match you know."

Then Nikko's mom opened the box and both teens gasped.

"Thanks mom!" Nikko said as he hugged her. " It looks absolutely perfect." He said.

His mom laughed. "Oh darling, don't thank me. Thank your father. It was his side of the family that kept it in place for more than sixty years."

"Wow it's a classic tuxedo." Kaho said as she gently touched the gorgeous piece of clothing. (Picture of Nikko's tuxedo on my profile.)

Then Kaho's mom opened hers. Once again gasps were heard all over.

"Mom it's beautiful!" Kaho gasped.

Her mom smiled. " Only a few changes have been made to it through the years since your great-great-great grandmother passed it down."

The dress was indeed uniquely beautiful. It was a gorgeous shade of midnight blue. You could easily say the dress was one of a kind. (Picture of dress on profile)

They enjoyed the rest of the day picking accessories.

The next day~

"Very good Hino. You played that well and smoothly." Len praised.

She smiled. It was not often that someone got a compliment from the well-known ice prince.

"Okay that's enough for today." Len said as he checked his watch.

Kaho was starting to say thank you when her stomach grumbled embarrassing her. She blushed to a point where you might have mistaken her face for the back of her head.

Len looked amused. "Come on Hino. Let's go to a restaurant. My treat." He said, smiling warmly, making her heart speed up, though she had no idea why.

She couldn't believe her ears. Was this the same Tsukimori Len she had met a few months ago? It certainly did not seem like it.

Before she could protest, he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside, around town and to a restaurant called 'Traditional Japanese food at Saki's!'

They sat to a table and ordered. They ate in silence.

After that they walked around. Len was fighting with himself whether or not to ask her about Nikko.

"Uh Hino, about your engagement, um," He thought about how to continue.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I know it's none of my business but may I know when the we-wedding is?" Len couldn't help stutter at the word 'wedding'. He felt sick and angry at the thought of Kahoko marrying someone else.

Kaho blushed at the mention of the topic. "Oh we-well um, after high school I think. But if me and Nikko decide to have it earlier we can." She said.

"So are you?"

"Am I what?" Kaho asked curiously.

"Are you going to have the wedding early?" Tsukimori asked nervously. He hoped with all his heart that the answer was no.

"I don't really know. I want to finish high school first before I tie the knot with anybody." She said.

"Do you lo-love him?" Len asked. He had to force the horrible words to come out.

"To be honest I don't know really. I've known him since I was very little. And of course I do love him. I just don't know what kind of love it is that I have for him." She said wistfully.

Len felt only a bit of relief at her answer. At least she still wasn't sure about him. He may still have a chance.

"What would you do then if a guy confesses his love for you?" Len asked.

"I don't know. I mean I'm already engaged so I don't really know. Mom said that if I really don't want to, I could break off the engagement. It would be easy but in the business world to break off an engagement is a big disgrace." She answered.

_I have to do it now. I could lose her anytime if I don't confess right here and right now. If she doesn't feel the same way then I'll try to mo-move on. It's now or never. _Len thought. He made up his mind. He was going to do it. As he thought, it was now or never.

They walked in the park and sat down.

"Hino, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now." Len said nervously.

He looked her in the eye and said, "I love you."

Kahoko's eyes widened to their limits. She had no idea what to say. Did she feel the same way? Who did she really love: Nikko or Len?

Then Len leaned in slowly and kissed her.

Suddenly Kahoko realized it. She knew the answer.

Okay I know I don't deserve reviews but I can dream right? I really hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to every single one who reviewed! Love you guys!


	7. Who does she really love?

Kaho knew the answer. The answer was: Her heart was torn between them. She was still so shocked that Tsukmori Len was kissing her that her eyes were open wide instead of closed and she was frozen.

"Kaho?" Someone asked behind her.

The two broke apart from, their kiss. And they looked up to see . . . Oh yeah, it was him all right. Nikko was looking at them with a hurt, angry and something else Kaho couldn't name. Jealousy? Kahoko felt so guilty. Nikko must hate her right now.

Kahoko jumped up quickly and hugged him. "Nikko! What are you doing here?" She asked him. She was getting worried at his reaction because usually when she hugged him, he hugged her back tightly immediately. This time he put his arms around her slowly and only very light. He was barely touching her.

Behind her back, Len stood up as well. And unknown to Kahoko, the two young men were glaring at each other. Both angry and jealous.

"I was looking for you and your mom said that you were out with a friend." He replied with a stone face, as they broke apart.

"Oh." Kaho said awkwardly, sensing a bit of tension in the air though she didn't know where it came from.

"Your mom wants you home." He said.

"Oh ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow Tsukimori-kun. I'll um try to give you an answer by then." Kaho said. She was so nervous that she could barely loom at him.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"No Nikko will be with me. And thank you for everything today." She said.

Nikko and Kahoko walked ahead in the direction of Kaho's house. And before they left the park Nikko threw a death glare to Len and received an equally dangerous one back.

After that they walked for a few minutes and during those minutes, there was a very awkward silence.

"Kahoko, can we talk for a minute?" He asked her finally.

"O-Ok." She said nervously. They walked into a park for teenagers, with Nikko pulling her along by the hand. The park was big and it was full of leaves and grass and students lying on the grass or sitting on the benches doing something. Most of them were laughing with friends and having a good time. None of them were experiencing what the two of them were.

Nikko let go of her hand when they found a big tree and they both sat down, side by side.

"Kaho, look I understand it if you want to break off the engagement. I know that it was for financial reasons as well so it doesn't really matter right? It seems you're happy with that guy anyway." Nikko said but he had to force the words out of him because inside, his heart was breaking. He loved Kaho and had promised to fight for her. But what was the point of fighting for someone who loved someone else?

Kaho turned around and faced him. "Nikko please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. "She aid with tears in her eyes.

He hugged her to his chest. "As long as you're happy Kahoko, I'll always be happy." He whispered sweetly.

She pulled a little out of their tight embrace just so she could tough his face with her right hand softly. "I don't want the engagement to be cancelled." She said.

"What?" He looked down at her, shocked.

"It's for our families' companies. And even though you only love me as a friend-

"Whoever said that?" He asked her.

This time, it was her turn to be shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Kahoko I've always wanted to confess to you but I thought you would reject me." He said.

"Confess what?" She asked.

"I love you. I've always loved you. Since we were kids, I loved you then and I still love you now. If you don't feel the same way, I understand. I love you." He said, his eyes showing how true his confession was.

Kahoko was now deeply shocked. Two confessions in one day? And to make it worse, she wanted to answer both of them with a yes, because she was in love with them both. Her heart was split in two. One half for Len and the other half for Nikko. Who did she love more?

"Nikko I love you too but I-" She said brokenly.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. And Kahoko was very sorry to say, this time she wasn't so shocked that she didn't respond because she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then suddenly she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, leaning his forehead on hers, both of their breathing a little heavy.

"Nikko I do love you too but I don't want to hurt you. I-I'm in love with you and-and someone else.

"Who?" He demanded.

"Len."

"Oh. Kaho it's okay. I don't blame you if you love both of us. Just try to make a decision before the definite date for the wedding is set okay?" He said. He was full of joy that she loved him back but the fact that she loved someone else too felt like splashing cold water on his happiness.

"I will." She whispered. She felt so guilty that she was hurting two people she loved.

He kissed her once more and they left the park and headed for Kaho's home.

**Sorry if you were expecting a long chapter. Just had to get that chapter out of the way. I hope you guys review and thank you for reading. Sorry if I didn't meet your expectations.**


	8. Hiatus

Author's Note: Hiatus

Hey everyone. I've always told myself that I would never use a chapter for an Author's note but this is really important. Okay I'm sure you've pretty much guessed what I'm about to say. Kahoko's fiancé is on hiatus. For how long? I don't know yet. I just have so many things to focus on right now. My other stories, homework, school and packing up for my holiday in the Philippines. I'm so sorry for all this. It's just that, and I am sorry to say this but this story isn't high on my priorities list. I'm really focusing on my other stories at the moment and school as well. I don't know when I will update again because I'm losing my confidence in this story. It feels like I messed it up. Please give me your thoughts whether I should keep continuing this story. And as I've said, I am so sorry.

Please forgive me.

Animeloverxxx


End file.
